


Jacob (I Have Loved) Podfic

by Lasgalendil, WhatAboutAngels



Series: Howling Commandos [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: American Politics, Azzano, BAMF Gabe Jones, BAMF Jim Morita, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: First Vengeance (Comics), Concentration Camps, Established Relationship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Historical References, Holocaust, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Japanese Internment, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jim Morita is a badass, M/M, Metafiction, Nazis, POV Monty Falsworth, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Podfic, Prisoner of War, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Segregation, Slow Burn, Slurs, Spitfire - Freeform, Steggy - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, War Crimes, World War II, activist Jim Morita, civil rights leader Gabe Jones, the 107th
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAboutAngels/pseuds/WhatAboutAngels
Summary: In 1945, Captain America was Killed in Action....in 1960, James Montgomery Falsworth wrote a book.Podfic of Lasgalendil's "Jacob (I Have Loved)"





	Jacob (I Have Loved) Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jacob (I Have Loved)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449116) by [Lasgalendil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil). 



**Text:** Jacob (I Have Loved)

 **Author:** Lasgalendil

 **Reader:** WhatAboutAngels

 **Length:** 9 mins

[Listen Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t6i0wjsxk6lf6v4/Jacob%20I%20Have%20Loved%20Ch1.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm hoping to update this podfic regularly while I'm on break from uni. I know the quality could be better for the first chapter, but I knew I needed to post it now or I wasn't going to post it at all. If I feel like it's worth it, I'll go back and rerecord it when I have a chance. Any comments or constructive crit are welcome.


End file.
